What did you say?
by Nezune Otoki
Summary: Marco wants to tell the demon how he feels, but gets nervous every time so he decides to confess in his own language thinking Tom can't understand him. This is revised and has been redone and hopefully it's better with the translations. This is Tom/Marco slash.


**EDIT: This is revised with help from Mariana Perera who actually knows the language. I probably should have asked for someone's help in the first place but I got scared that people would think I'm stupid for asking...now I know that's not the case so hopefully this is better.**

 **Ok so I literally got sucked into the Tom/Marco thing and I've noticed a lack of fanfictions for them, so I typed this up to help aid this horrific pandemic. There needs to be more of this pairing and I shall be contributing to this.**

 **So I actually got this idea I got from Melaniehanta who suggested the headcanon where Marco confesses his feelings in Spanish and doesn't think that Tom would understand him, but Tom does and replies back while Star is just utterly confused.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SVTFOE**

 **0o0o0o0oo0o**

Marco sat on his bed with Tom and Star as they went through the mewnian's book of spells. Star was trying to brush up on her spells and insisted that she do it in Marco's room. She said it was because she didn't want to be alone, but Marco knew that she just wanted to eavesdrop on him and Tom's conversations. The two had been going out for a while now, almost a year to be exact and Marco was itching to tell Tom his feelings but he was already nervous about saying them and Star being there just made it worse. It was to the point that Marco's hands or legs would fidget every few seconds on the bed, although it was so slight that no one would notice, at least that's what he thought.

Two of Tom's eyes glanced over and caught Marco fidgeting.

At first he thought that it was just from not moving the whole time, but as continued to watch he found the teen fidgeting very often, as if he were nervous about something. Having enough of his boyfriend holding out on him he called out to him softly. "Marco."

The sudden voice of the demon made Marco flinch and turn to him, face reddening from embarrassment.

"What's bothering you?" he reached over and grabbed the human's hand in his and laced their fingers together gently.

Marco shifted his brown eyes down at their interlocked hands then back to Tom's face, which was looking directly at him now. He could feel his face burning as the three eyed demon stared at him intently, waiting for an answer.

He gulped, "I-I uhhh..." he stammered.

Tom leaned in making Marco all that more hesitant and anxious. Red eyes gazed into flickering brown that sent Marco's heart pounding sporadically against his chest. He tilted his head down and sighed. He couldn't do this. Any confidence he had conjured up earlier dissipated.

A clawed hand hooked under his chin and gently lifted his head back up to meet worried eyes. He felt a thumb rub across his cheek gently as Tom leaned in to plant a soft kiss against his forehead. Marco's lips curved into a smile at the sweet gesture while his body and mind relaxed. Seeing that his human was no longer tense he pulled away and offered him a smile before turning his attention back to Star when she giggled. He went on to say that she should be paying attention to her book and not them, while Star continued her giggling.

Marco chuckled lightly. Ever since he and Tom hooked up Star was constantly trying to observe them and catch them kissing on her camera. The atmosphere returned to a relaxing one, and Marco felt so calm right now that he didn't even notice he was talking until the demon's name slipped out. "Tom."

The demon immediately focused his attention on Marco as did star and just like that his anxiety was back. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he muttered a never mind and a quick apology while averting his gaze to his bed. A twinge of hurt flashed across Tom's eyes but did not question him any further. If Marco wasn't comfortable to talk about it, he would just have to wait until he was. For now he watched as Star found an interesting page about seeing through objects.

Marco returned his saddened gaze to the two and sighed softly. He was never going to be able to do this.

Suddenly his eyes lit up and his mood brightened. Of course! If he couldn't say it in English, then why not Spanish? Star was clueless when it came to his language and Tom never showed any signs of knowing it either whenever he or his parents spoke it. He shuddered, he did not need a reminder of what those two always say to each other.

Inhaling, Marco prepared his confession even though Tom's attention was somewhere else at the moment. "Realmente te amo. Amo me encanta la menera en que te preocupas tanto por mí. Amo lo lindo que eres con tu conejito. Amo todo sobre ti. Estoy enamorado de un demonio." he uttered in his native tongue.

He already felt much better knowing that Tom couldn't understand him. He still felt a bit sad though, but maybe now he could practice saying it to him like this and then work his way up to saying it in English. He saw Tom and Star looking at him and smiled, "I'm happy I can actually say things to you without you understanding."

Tom smirked, "Oh really?" he locked eyes with Marco. "También te amo. Tu marca de belleza, el como mueves tu roja sudadera con capucha, todo y mad. Te amo Marco Díaz. Amo al chico seguridad." he grinned, flashing Marco his sharp teeth.

Marco's eyes widened, his entire face burning as it turned cherry red. "You understood that!?" he shrieked pulling his hood over his face to cover his embarrassment as he flopped back on his bed groaning.

Tom chuckled while Star just looked between the two of them, completely oblivious to what was just said.

"Sooooo what did you guys say?" Star asked, a big grin spread across her face.

Tom's smirk widened as Marco groaned louder and curled into a ball on his side. The sight was utterly adorable and Tom wanted nothing more than to cuddle his boyfriend, but a certain Star Butterfly was in the way.

"I'll tell you later Starship, but I seem to recall earlier that you wanted to feed the laser puppies." he reminded non nonchalantly.

Star squealed, closing her book and running out of Marco's room to tend to the adorable puppies downstairs. "Don't worry puppies! Food is on the waaaay!"

Tom shook his head then lifted his hand and let a string of fire slither to the door, shutting it before turning his undivided attention to the cute, flustered teen laying before him. The demon layed down to where he was face to face with Marco and proceeded to pry the hands that clutched the red hood like a lifeline. He frowned when the hands wouldn't budge and sighed, settling for wrapping his arms around the human instead and pulling him close. He buried his nose in Marco's soft, brown hair and inhaled his soothing scent. He then trailed one of his clawed hands up Marco's back and caressed the back of the teen's head, entangling his fingers within the brown strands, mindful of his claws. Marco buried his head in Tom's chest and relaxed somewhat. Tom growled in approval at Marco's action and hugged him tighter. The teen was torn between wanting to hug the demon and wanting to hide from him, after all, Tom understood his confession and even responded to it, and even though it was nice it was still embarrassing.

Mind decided he released the death like clutch on his red hood and latched onto the front of Tom's red shirt with shaky hands. Tom pulled back some to get a look at the human's face. The blush was still there but it wasn't nearly as bad as it was just a minute ago. The hand tangled in Marco's hair slowly made its way down his sensitive neck and up to his chin. He lifted the teen's face so that red eyes gazed in brown ones and smiled when he didn't look away.

"Better?" he asked softly.

Marco nodded, "Y-yeah...but if you could understand me then why didn't you answer me those other times I spoke Spanish?" he asked curiously.

Tom chuckled, "I'm a demon Marco I know all kinds of languages, I thought it was a given." he replied conceitedly.

Marco's face flushed bright red. That meant that all those other times Tom understood everything that he was saying. His hand went to cover his face only for it to be grabbed mid action. The clawed hand brought Marco's up to his lips where he kissed it tenderly, heat surrounding the flesh.

"No seas tímido mi amor." Tom uttered softly.

Marco's heart thudded against his rib cage at hearing Tom talk to him in his own language. The way the words rolled off his forked tongue accompanied with his alluring voice made Marco melt. He wanted to hear more.

"No puedo evitarlo." Marco muttered shyly, leaning up to the demon.

Tom eyed the way Marco's eyes were hooded then how close their lips were and smirked, leaning in until his lips ghosted over the teen's. "Eres tan lindo." he mumbled against those soft lips before pressing them together in a sweet kiss.

When they pulled away Marco smiled up at Tom, which made the demon surge with joy. He always felt so ecstatic when he was able to make his boyfriend feel better.

The teen's eyes then shifted downward. "So...now you know but..." Marco strayed away from his sentence, making Tom blink his eyes curiously. He brushed the back of his clawed hand against Marco's cheek and hmed, encouraging him to finish.

"Are you really gonna tell Star?!" he blurted out nervously, face burning.

Tom stared at him for a moment then snickered, "No, I won't tell her unless you want me to. I'll just say something like you were talking about her spell book and that you didn't think I could understand you."

Marco sighed in relief then yawned with hooded eyes. Tom noticed and pulled the teen on top of him, encircling his arms around Marco's squirming, lithe body. He leaned in close to the pale ear and whispered, "Relajate Marco."

Marco instantly stopped his squirming and layed his head on Tom's chest, letting the rhythmic beating of the demon's heart lull him to sleep. Tom hugged Marco tight and closed his eyes, readying himself for a comfortable nap with his boyfriend and without Star interrupting them with her squeals.

On the other side of the door sat Star with her wand in hand, watching the two with the help of a spell she found in the book just before she left. She was looking for a way to spy on them without getting caught otherwise she would never see what they did when she wasn't around. She grinned widely as she fought the urge to squeal really loudly. Even if she couldn't understand what they were saying it was still such a cute scene. Her bliss suddenly faded though and a pout formed on her lips at the realization that it would be even better if she did know what they were saying, but she didn't know a lick of Spanish aside from food.

Star gasped as an idea struck her. She raced down the stairs where Marco's parents were and in a sing song voice she asked, "Oh Mr. and Mrs. Diaz could you teach me Spanish?"

 **0o0o0o0oo0o**

 **So yeah Tomco xD**

 **Some translations for you guys who are curious provided by Mariana Perera.**

 **1\. Realmente te amo. Amo me encanta la menera en que te preocupas tanto por mí. Amo lo lindo que eres con tu conejito. Amo todo sobre ti. Estoy enamorado de un demonio.- I really love you. I love the way you care so much for me. I love how cute you are with your bunny. I love everything about you. I'm in love with a demon.**

 **2\. También te amo. Tu marca de belleza, el como mueves tu roja sudadera con capucha, todo y mad. Te amo Marco Díaz. Amo al chico seguridad.- I love you, too. Your cute beauty mark, the way you rock that red hoodie, everything and more. I love you, Marco Diaz. I love the Safety Kid.**

 **3\. No seas tímido mi amor. - Do not be shy my love.**

 **4\. No puedo evitarlo. - I can not help it.**

 **5\. Eres tan lindo. - You are so cute.**

 **6\. Relajate Marco. - Relax Marco.**


End file.
